


Sunglasses

by Florian_Gray



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Short little fic on how Crowley and Aziraphale get together.





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic isn't beta read, and I didn't even read over it a second time so sorry if there are any mistakes. I just wanted to write this, so here yah go! Please enjoy, and leave and kudo and/or a comment!

Crowley paced the floor, glaring at anything he could. He could hear his plants shaking, they could feel how frustrated he is.

He had tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. Years. Years! He's been flirty with Aziraphale, and nothing. The stupid angel didn't even realize he is his best friend. He literally went against Satan with him, he should have at least gotten a kiss out of that. That's how all the stories ended, some dramatic swell of music, turning to face one another, then a slow, magical kiss. But no. All he got was some food. 

He stopped in his tracks when he came up with an idea. He walked to the phone and dialled Aziraphale's number. 

"Angel," he said after said angel had picked up, "I need your help. Come to my house." He hung up without waiting for a reply. Within ten minutes Aziraphale came in, slightly out of breath. 

"Is everything ok? Has something gone wrong?" Aziraphale asks. 

"Oh, no, no, no. I needed help deciding what color contact lenses I should get." Crowley says, lounging in his chair. 

"And this couldn't be done over the phone? I thought there was an emergency!" Aziraphale says, straightening out his shirt.

"We don't see each other enough anyway. So, now that you're here, what color should I get?" He asks, smirking. 

"Oh, well I always thought your eyes were rather lovely." Angel says, blushing slightly. 

Crowley stares for a moment before turning his head away. "Well, I, um." He stutters out. 

"Why do you wear your sunglasses? The humans surely won't care, they don't really notice much anyhow." Aziraphale shrugs and walks closer. 

"I thought, well, they're demon eyes. I thought you'd hate them." Crowley says. 

Aziraphale stays silent, but moved closer and slowly pulls off Crowley's sunglasses. Crowley doesn't meet his eyes, instead he stares down at his fidgeting hands.

"I think they are truly beautiful. I like you, and you're a demon. Eyes are eyes, Crowley, and yours are stunning." He says, smiling. 

"Thanks." Crowley mumbles, before glancing up at Aziraphale. He moves without thinking, pulling Aziraphale down into a kiss. He closes his eyes, and let's himself enjoy for a second before pulling back and slumping into his hair. 

"I. Crowley, you? I um, sweet Lord. Can, can we do that again?" He asks. 

Crowley looks up and smirks. He reaches out and puts his hands around his angel's waist before pulling him down onto his lap. "Gladly." He says. 

They slowly kiss each other, only breaking about to let out a soft moan or to catch their breath.

"Who knew all it took was to finally get to kiss you was to talk about my eyes." Crowley says, staring at Aziraphale in fondness. 

"I would have gladly done this earlier, I was just… unsure of how you felt." Aziraphale says. He slowly rakes his hand through Crowley's hair, which was a bit longer than before. 

"I've been flirting with you for 6,000 years." Crowley deadpans. 

"Well, I, I wasn't sure if you were just being friendly!" Aziraphale says, pouting slightly. 

Crowley rolls his eyes. Why is he not surprised. "I lo-" he starts but pauses. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asks. 

"I love you." Crowley says quickly. 

Aziraphale who face transforms into radiance, his smile is so wide. He pressure a kiss to Crowley's cheek. "I love you." 

"A demon and an angel in love. Who would have thought it would happen?" Crowley says. 

"No one. Since we aren't exactly acting as we should, maybe I could tempt you into…" Aziraphale trails off, slowly standing up. 

"Really?" Crowley asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Aziraphale blushes deeply but nods his head. 

"I'd love to." Crowley says, taking Aziraphale's hand, and following him towards his bedroom. How Aziraphale knew what that was was beyond him, but he wasn't going to complain. 

He never wore his sunglasses again.


End file.
